Lackria
|railway = Survival Railway Network|nether = Nether Transport Network|population = 75+}}Lackria, also known as Lackria City, was a major, community-based city on the Survival 1 world that was home to many houses, shops, services and attractions. Lackria was founded on the 2nd of June, 2016'Source': Original screenshot timecode before any ground had been broken at 8:15PM on the 2nd of June, by new player William278 and SENsationals02 ''along a private extension line of the then new Survival Railway Network owned by ''TTAR1. The city would see rapid growth shortly following its founding and would cement itself as an icon of the original Survival world. History Lackria was founded on the 2nd of June, 2016 after player William278 found a spot for the city while riding along a base line to player TTAR1's base. After recruiting player SENsationals02 ''in chat to help flatten the nearby terrain, a crude station was erected along the old rickety line helping the city to attract new players. The station was a grey andesite design with no standard minecart terminal. Plots and basic paths were then built to let players build in the city as more people were invited over chat. The small adjacent plots and access to a nearby mine was inviting to new players and many long-time players would be introduced to the server when they joined Lackria. Soon, farms were built including the city's landmark Cactus Farm. In an effort to boost the city's popularity, Elytra Race events were hosted at the city, with the first event starting at the new Mesa Station. Due to a period of inactivity, mayor ''SENsationals was then replaced by MrAnonymous25, who himself would later be replaced as a mayor by player TraktorMC. Eventually, Lackria Station was upgraded to celebrate its rapid growth by'' _edo'' and William278, connecting the city to the NTN with a hot-air-balloon, and the track was re-routed as a main line railway connecting with East Station. Over time, many important community builds were made in the city, such as the Cyberdog Events Commitee's headquarters and the Lackria Arena. Layout & Growth Lackria lacked an official build style or any cohesive plan, but a general medieval theme was taken by initial residents. The city was later divided into several districts, including a modern "Light" district and another housing district following a boom in visitors to the city following a base tour with ReNDoG, which was uploaded to YouTube on the 6th of November, 2016. The rapid urban growth in the city led to the city evolving organically over time, sprawling outwards from the initial station all the way to the coast. This can be attributed to the lack of communication within the city as it did not have a Discord server or forum thread at the time. Notable Builds * Lackria Station * Lackria City Hall * Lackria Arena ** A PvP combat arena built for entertainment purposes. Many fights were held in the Arena. * Cyberdog Events Commitee HQ * Lackria Cactus Farm * The Fountain of Saints ** A special project made to commemorate important players on the server at the time, including all moderators and important assets to the server. * Lackria Harbor & Boats ** ramokhan ''built several boats on the harbor of the city to thank Mayor ''William278 for helping him get started on the server in Lackria. * Lackria Gardens & Casino ** gadedrengene ''built a casino facing onto a city garden area. It was planned to house a gambling minigame before they were banned on the server. * Mayor's Mansion ** ''gadedrengene built William278 ''a mayoral mansion overlooking the gardens. * Secret Laboratory ** A secret lab project was built underground as a fun side project by the mayor ''TraktorMC. * Lackria Airport ** An airport was built to fill the empty space left in the Light District. A video flyby tour of some server locations and bases was produced by William278 from the airport. Closure See also: Townpocalypse After the opening of the Survival 2 world, Lackria was closed as the new world brought new opportunities. However, the city went on to inspire many future town and city projects leading to a surge in the construction of player-built settlements across the server. Gallery 2019-02-12 17.36.40.png 2019-01-26 14.59.23.png 2019-01-26 14.59.29.png 2019-01-26 14.59.03.png 2019-02-12 18.35.56.png References __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Settlements Category:Cities Category:Project Category:Survival 1